


Happy 61st Birthday Severus!

by DeepPerplexity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Snapedom - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Cake, Cuddling, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Birthday, Happy birthday Severus, Kissing, Loneliness, Love, Messy Bed, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Other, Sadness, bath scene, happiness, snape's birthday, three in one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepPerplexity/pseuds/DeepPerplexity
Summary: Severus had spent many birthdays alone and giftless. Rarely was he congratulated nor acknowledged on the 9th of January - his birthday. For many years he endured it, hid his birthday and refused to tell anyone about it. Some already knew of course but he never received anything that told him they remembered. But then you came along, the new assistant at Hogwarts and you just couldn't help but fall in love with the dark man. But it took a birthday and a gift for him that burned a figurative hole in your pocket for a day before you had enough reason and courage to speak with him out of your own accord. Little did you know that that one birthday in January of 1977 would turn into 13 more birthday with him by your side, and beneath you...(A/N for preview)Happy Birthday, Severus Snape! <3 Today, you turn 61 and I am all for celebrating this wonderful day! <3(This fic contains 3 chapters but they belong together as if they were one; I do recommend reading them all as they give the full story.)Chapter 1 - GLOOMY BIRTHDAY - 1977 (17 Years)Chapter 2 - LOVELY BIRTHDAY - 1988 (28 Years)Chapter 3 - SMUTTY BIRTHDAY - 2000 (40 Years)
Relationships: Severus Snape/GN Reader, Severus Snape/Reader, Snape/you
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: Reader Insert, Self-Inserts and Original Characters, Snape and Reader Collection





	1. No such thing for a Snape

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** For this day, this wonderful day that our dear professor Snape was born, I have done my best to create something I hope will appeal to most of you. We start off with young Snape and a rather gloomy birthday at Hogwarts while he is a student (just Snape), we head on over to adult Snape and a rather lovely birthday at Hogwarts while he is a professor (Snape x Reader) and then we finally arrive at older Snape as he works as a potioneer (self-employed) and a rather smutty birthday (Snape x Reader) at Spinner’s End! ;) <3  
> The three fics follow one another and show Snape’s journey so I do recommend reading all three to get the full experience ^^ The first one is rather short but to the point, while the second is a bit longer and the third one his looong. xD  
> I hope you all will enjoy this and join me in wishing a happy birthday to our beloved Severus who turns 61 today! <3

> _**1977; Last year at Hogwarts, 17 Years** _

Christmas was over, a new year had begun and it was his birthday. 17 years and free to wield magic when and where he pleased. No longer bound to the confines of Hogwarts; even if he was there. But, despite the fact he was soon an adult and would be thrown into the big world to fend for himself as he longed for, he was still rather gloomy. 

Severus didn’t want to celebrate his birthday nor would he. It wasn’t as if anyone else remembered the day or celebrated it so why should he? It was the day he was born and there was simply nothing else to it. At least, that was how he felt. A rather mundane and regular day for the world and there truly wasn’t anything he felt were special about having been born. Some days, he even wished he hadn’t come to the world. 

His mother, a broken witch, had stopped wishing him happy birthday as soon as he were off to Hogwarts. Before that, he would at least get one little congratulatory wish in the morning. His father, the irredeemable abuser of a muggle, more often than not pretended Severus truly did not exist and so the day he was born went unnoticed by the man he barely could call a father. His classmates, housemates and professor seemed as oblivious as a stone to his date of birth.

So, as he got up and dressed he wasn’t expecting the day to be any different than any other day. And, he was right. He went through it as if it was just another Monday. Which it was. Another week, more classes, more homework and idiotic people to endure. _Such a waste of time,_ he thought as he walked away from the Great Hall after having had his supper. 

The day truly had gone unnoticed just as he thought it would. It felt both good and bad, he felt content and sad about it too. But as he turned a corner heading for the common room of Slytherin he was met by Argus. The man who he had, actually, bonded with during his time at Hogwarts. His lips perked up in a tiny smile as Argus spotted him and headed straight for him with Mrs. Norris hot on his tale. 

“Congratulations lad,” he said with a smile that was more of a sneer that showcased his yellowing teeth.  
“Thank you, Argus,” Severus said as they both came to a halt in the gloomy corridor.  
“Had a good day?” Severus shrugged his shoulders.  
“Potter exploded a cauldron in potions, he got an extra set of ears for a few hours. That was fun,” he answered the man and Argus snorted.  
“Serves him right, awful boy that one. Sneaking about, harassing and disrupting the others. Nasty boy,” Argus muttered in that annoyed tone of his and Severus nodded. 

He had barely been able to contain his laughter at his bully, James Potter, as he pulled on the extra ears that sat right above the others. That, well that had been the highlight of his day, to be honest. Some justice in the universe.  
“Good evening my lady,” Severus said as he smiled a little wider as he thought of the memory and saw Mrs. Norris peeking up at him with her blood-red eyes. She purred out a meow and walked over. He scratched her under her chin and she then took a lap to stroke around his legs. 

“Well, we best be off. Got floors to sweep and paintings to dust,” Argus said and the cat returned to his side. Severus nodded.  
“Good night lad,” Argus continued with a smile that vanished as he started walking away from the boy.  
“Goodnight Argus, and my lady,” Severus said to their backs before he continued on his way to Slytherin a little ways away. 

As darkness settled outside of the castle Severus was sat, cross-legged, on his bed with a potions book in his lap and his wand in hand to give light. He read and read, allowed his mind to drift away from the day and time as his nose leaned ever closer to the pages of the book. It wasn’t until little circles of water marked the pages that he realised he was actually crying. The salty fluid leaked from his eyes, ran down his cheeks and dripped from his chin. 

He raised his hand to wipe them away but more tears just kept on coming. He snivelled ever so slightly and even though the dorm was empty he was grateful the curtains around his bed were pulled shut. It gave him at least some sense of privacy as he wept in solitude and near silence. His chest hurt as his stomach felt filled with tiny knots that turned into bigger knots. His lungs felt too tight and it was hard to breathe without shuddering. 

_What is wrong with me? It’s just another Monday for Salazar’s sake! Stop this infernal crying!_ His thoughts screamed at him but no matter how hard he tried to convince himself that he did not care, that he was truly not bothered - he couldn’t stop feeling the pain or shedding the abominable, infernal tears. 

Argus’s words came back to him and Mrs. Norris's slight purr. They were his only friends. They were the only ones who had remembered. How sad was that? A janitor and a damn cat were the only two who had wished him a happy birthday. _But, they remembered, they cared enough to remember and say something._ Thoughts of his parents entered his mind and rage replaced the sad ache in his chest. 

He wished, desperately, that they had not been his parents. He wished he had not been born into such a family; if you could even call it that. Wished, oh how he wished he had been loved by someone in his life. How he wished there was someone out there in the big world who could love him, cherish him and maybe make his birthday something other than gloomy and filled with tears. A card, a wish or even a gift. Just, someone who did something to celebrate that he had in fact been born and were part of the world. Even if everyone seemed to think of him as much as they thought of a common housefly buzzing about with no meaning. He just wished there was someone out there, just for him. Someone that would care and perhaps love him.

But alas, he had no actual hope for such a person. No hope for such a thing as love or friendship. He had, for his entire life, been taught that there was no such thing for a Snape. There was no such thing as true friendship for a Snape. There was no value for a human that was a Snape. There was no such thing as happiness or joy for a person with the last name of Snape. _Such an ugly word, such a horrendous word. Such a useless, despicable name. Snape. Snape, Snape, Snape, Snape, Snape. Despicable name…_

He abandoned the book and killed the light from his wand before he huddled under the covers, still fully dressed, and hugged his pillow to his chest. His hooked nose buried into the soft green fabric as he tried his best to suffocate the snivels and sobs that escaped him without his consent. It was, truly, an awful birthday. A lonely birthday. _A worthless birthday for a worthless person…_


	2. A stirring of hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Here we go, the second chapter and this is where you come in as an assistant that provides help to several professors with grading papers, assisting in difficult classes etc.! 
> 
> **ABBR.:** | (y/n) - your Name | (y/h) - Your House Of Choice |

> 1988; Professor at Hogwarts, 28 Years. 

The little box wrapped in green paper with a black string woven into a bow at the top rested in the pocket of your coat. It was terribly chilly at Hogwarts this particular day, this lovely day, this amazing day. You had butterflies in your stomach as you marched from the (y/h) common room as you had been busy grading papers for professor McGonagall after classes had ended for the day and you enjoyed doing it in the common room where there were movement and sound to accompany you. 

You had, unfortunately, not sen Severus all day long. Not even in the Great Hall and you found it a bit odd. He was a scheduled man, punctual and precise in his everyday life. Yet this day, this fantastic day you had longed for since you first found out about it, he was nowhere to be found. 

So, you had to go to him. The little gift had been burning a hole in your pocket the entire day and you, frankly, just wanted to hand it over and get rid of the fluttering butterflies that swarmed inside you. You hoped he would accept it, that he would open it and be pleased. But with Severus, you never knew. 

Truly, you  _ never _ knew where you had him. You had been flirting with him since late September and sometimes he sneered, sometimes he glared, sometimes he huffed and sometimes (although rare) he smiled and averted his gaze. You had no clue if he understood your affection for what it was. Or, if he even remotely felt anything like what you felt for him. Perhaps you were just a nuisance to him? 

Nevertheless, you had decided to purchase him a gift - even if you were likely to receive none in return. You didn’t mind though. You just wanted to make him happy, make him smile. As you thought of his stoic face with the distinct features and his deep onyx eyes heat swirled in your stomach and a light blush crept over your cheeks. Your hand slid down to your pocket and felt for the gift. Yupp, it was still there. Burning a hole with nerves in your pocket. 

You arrived outside his private quarters and knocked on the door. You waited, listened, and waited a little more. You didn’t need to knock a second time as Severus always answered his door on the first round of knocking. If he didn’t, he wasn’t there. So, you sighed as the door remained shut and headed to his classroom. Your nerves prickled and made you shiver slightly as you truly did not know how the dark and closed off man would react. But, you’d find out in a minute. 

You knocked on the door as you had arrived and it swung open. Your breath hitched as you saw him over by a cauldron in the far corner. Brewing a potion that made aqua coloured smoke slither out and up from the cauldron he hunched over in a focused stance. 

You had to take a moment to catch your breath as he had removed his billowing cloak and stood in the tight frock coat that hugged his form and accentuated his waste as it flared out ever so slightly around his hips. Images of popping buttons ran through your head as you were already too aware of how many there were - having counted them too many times to ever be able to forget. 

“(Y/n), what gives me the pleasure?” he murmured without looking over at you. You took a steadying breath. You could never get used to that thunderous voice of his that could be heard so clearly even if he spoke with a rather low tone.    
“Oh, I thought I’d come by,” you said as you suddenly hesitated regarding wishing him a happy birthday.  _ No, I bought a gift, it is his birthday and I don’t think anyone has congratulated him so I shall do it. Yes, yes I shall do it. Move your legs! Come on, go up to him!  _

You scolded yourself into moving with hesitant steps. Your shoes clicked against the stone floor as you moved closer.    
“Well, as much as I enjoy your company, (y/n), I am in the middle for brewing a draught of peace. It’s a rather-”    
“Complicated potion, I am aware.” He arched a brow at you, possibly surprised but it was hard for you to tell. His expressions were shown with small little shifts and more often than not they were hard to decipher. So you simply smiled as you leaned a little closer. 

“I see you’re adding powdered porcupine quills, I’ll just wait until you’re finished then.” He arched a brow at you as you sat on top of a desk, that the students used, to wait. You smiled at him and he focused on the potion again. You knew he’d have to stir until it turned white and then allow it to simmer on low heat before adding seven drops of hellebore. He would be finished soon so it wasn’t really a bother to wait. And, it would allow you to look at him unhindered if you stayed and waited in the secluded classroom.    
“As you wish,” he simply grumbled out and you folded your hands in your lap as you propped your feet up on the bench in front of you. 

It took exactly 14 minutes until he was done. For 14, wonderful, minutes you could just look at him. Study his features, the curves of his body and the long black hair he had fastened behind his ear on the side closest to you. He had cute ears, large but peaked and rather narrow with gentle little earlobes. For a moment you wondered how he would look with pierced ears. You found the idea rather intriguing. _Perhaps, a silver ring? Oh, that would look rather sexy on him, he could totally pull that-_

He straightened and you smiled hastily as your thought stopped n its tracks before it had ever reached its endstation.    
“Done,” he stated flatly and you lowered your feet to the floor.    
“Great, may I have a moment of your time now then?” He turned towards you. His face stoic but his eyes looked rather puzzled. You simply kept smiling as you honestly couldn’t stop as he was close by. He always made you smile despite the stoic face, the command of respect and the glaring eyes that sometimes, but rarely, had a gentle shine to them. 

“You may,” he said as he clasped his hands behind his back and remained utterly still. You often wondered how he did it. How someone could be so still as to be more of a statue than a living being. You truly did not want to know the answer, but you still wondered.    
“Well,” you started as you rose from the desk, “I would like to congratulate you if I may?”    
“Regarding what?”    
“Your birthday of course!” you giggled out as you shook your head gently on a small sigh. 

“I do not celebrate it,” he simply stated and you gaped at him.    
“But, it’s your birthday, Severus. It’s worth celebrating.”    
“Not to me, it isn’t.” His words were cold, flat. They weren’t growled or shouted or even said with sadness. They were just empty. Utterly void of emotion. Your heart stung as he seemed so far away and almost lost.  _ I will have none of that nonsense. _

“Well I think it’s worth celebrating that you were born, so suck it up.” His brows rose as you spoke, definite surprise in the dark pits that were his eyes and you rummaged in your pocket to retrieve the gift that you now wanted to give not because you wanted to get it over with but because you truly wanted him to feel some form of happy emotion on his birthday. Perhaps he wouldn’t, but perhaps he would. 

“Here,” you said as you reached out your hand with the little gift, “and happy birthday Severus.” He stood still for another moment before he slowly unclasped his hands from behind his back and reached his left hand out. His movements were slow yet steady, his fingers graced your hand as he grabbed the gift. 

“You, bought me a present?”    
“Mhm,” you smiled out with a nod as he looked at you, “that is what one does on another person’s birthday you know.” He nodded ever so slightly before his gaze went to the gift that looked even smaller in his larger hand.    
“Well go on, open it.” At your words, he reached out with his free hand and tugged on the string that released the little bow. He unwrapped it slowly; as if he almost didn’t want to do it or didn’t want the unwrapping to end. You couldn’t quite figure out why. The whole point of getting a gift was what laid hidden beneath the wrappings - not the actual wrappings. You had never seen anyone do it so slowly before.

He finally revealed a little black box that was labelled  _ ‘Brelixion’  _ with silver-coloured swishy writing. It looked quite elegant and the store was perhaps not well known to the regular magician but you knew Severus was well aware of the little shop that only housed expensive, exquisite and potions exclusive things. You had to be a highly skilled potioneer to use the items as they were not for ordinary magicians. They were for those who understood, commanded and ruled over potions with the utmost understanding of the art that was potion-making. 

Severus, you knew, was such a magician. He was an excellent potion creator, a true Potions Master. So, it was the only place you even considered to buy him a gift from. And it appeared you may have been right in your decision. He looked stoic, yes, but there was an odd softness to his sharp features as he looked at the box.  _ Okay, first we unwrap for an eternity and now we just look at the box? Ooookey, well, it’s his birthday, his choice. _

You stood across from him, silently smiling as you waited as patiently as you could for him to open the box. But he didn’t. He just held it in his hand and looked at it. You knitted your brows together.    
“Aren’t-, Aren’t you going to open it?” Severus jerked his head up at your voice; as if he had been deep in thought.    
“What? Yes, excuse me,” he muttered under his breath as he slowly lifted the lid and peered inside. 

For a tiny fraction of a second, you were afraid you had done something wrong as he frowned at your gift. It, well it hurt, to be honest. You had really given thought to the whole thing as it was about a month and a half of your salary that went towards that little gift he so gently held in his hands while his face seemed to show displeasure. 

You entwined your fingers in front of you as you looked away from him and down at the floor.    
“Do you, do you not like it?” you asked with a low voice and you felt disheartened by your own words. You heard him move but you didn’t dare to look up at the dark man. You just bit your lip and nervously wrung your fingers. 

“It’s perfect,” he said and you could not believe the softness his voice vibrated through you with. Slowly, ever so slowly, you looked up and found him looking right at you. His eyes were shiny, his mouth gently curved up in a smile and he seemed full of life rather than the statue-like state he seemed to always be in.    
“Really?” you asked feebly, he nodded.    
“Truly.” 

Your shoulders lowered as you relaxed a bit and let go of the tension that had stiffened you.    
“Tell me, (y/n), why have you done this?” You tilted your head, now _your_ eyes were the puzzled ones. Had he truly not seen your efforts to get closer? Had he not noticed the fondness and desire you had for him? You thought you had made it quite clear numerous times yet it seemed to have gone over his head, how in the world that was possible when Severus was such a clever man you could not fathom. 

It took you a moment to order your thoughts and he waited with curious eyes directed at your own.    
“I-, I thought you knew?”    
“It’s my birthday, yes, but that does not warrant such an extravagant gift as this.” You bit your lips and lowered your gaze.  _ Do I have to spell it out? Gosh, I-, I-, oh I don’t want to spell it out. Why can’t he just understand I’m in love with him? Is it really that strange of an idea? _

You took a breath and searched for your courage.   
“I, I am very fond of you.” It wasn’t a lie but neither was it the full truth. Silence lowered over you for a few seconds but then you heard him take a breath and speak - in the nick of time as you wanted to run for it.  
“Is that so?” _Was, was that a purr? In his voice? No, I, I must have misheard him._   
“Yes,” you whispered as you lowered your head even more, “I am very fond of you and I just, just wanted to tell you, or show you. And, wish you a happy birthday. Not that my efforts will make a difference but-”   
“It makes all the difference in the world.” 

You stiffened as his voice rumbled around you, vibrated through you and made heat swirl in the pit of your stomach where the butterflies had been all day. His voice, his lovely voice was gentle yet firm, measured yet liberated. It was an odd combination but you loved it. Something about it felt private, personal. 

He stepped up to you and you saw his hand come in under your chin before you felt it. He tilted your head up and his cold skin against your own, slightly warmer, made you shiver. It felt good.    
“All. The. Difference,” he stated with pressure on each word. You blinked as he gazed into your eyes and you couldn’t help how your knees weakened, how your heart pounded and your lungs felt too tight to breathe with. 

“Thank you,” he said and his breath warmed your face, “for making my birthday something, other than void.” It seemed as if it were the only words he could give you at that moment and you took them with joy. You would forever remember and cherish them.    
“You’re welcome.”    
“But, I do have to ask…”    
“Yes?” you said as you tried to decipher what was hidden in his eyes.   
“Do you, perhaps, feel something other than collegial friendship and fondness for, me?” 

You blushed at his words as he still had your chin in his grasp. You were sure he could feel warmth radiate from your heating skin and it felt as if your heartbeat echoed out around the both of you.    
“Yes,” you finally stated on a hitching breath, “yes I do, Severus,” you continued as your mouth went dry.    
“Good,” he said with that thunderous yet soft voice before he nearly gave you a heart attack as he leaned in and planted a gentle yet firm kiss against your lips. It happened so fast it took you a second to react. But when you did, your body softened, your thoughts went silent and all you could feel was his lips on yours for a few amazing seconds as the taste of him and peppermint overtook you. 

As you broke apart you drew a deep breath. Air could finally fill your lungs again. But your heart pounded harder and you blushed a deeper shade of red as he smirked at you.    
“Why, (y/n), I do believe you might have a fever.” It was cruel of him really, to tease you, but at the same time you had never seen or heard him make such a remark and his voice was not harsh. It was gentle and inviting.    
“Well, I think I might be struck by a sickness,” you said as you looked at him. He arched a brow at you.    
“I do believe my heart has been struck by sickeningly sweet affection and it does make me suspiciously hot and bothered at times,” you continued and blushed even more as the words were outrageously revealing and never had you dreamt of speaking in such a manner with Severus.    
“My oh my, perhaps there is a cure for this sickness of yours?”    
“Oh there definitely is a cure. As long as I get my daily dose of Severus I’ll be fine,” you said with a shy voice as you really felt quite audacious and you had no idea what to do with your hands, how to stand or even how to look at him without wanting to hide from the embarrassment of your words. 

But Severus, well he just smiled ever so slightly towards you.    
“My my, we do have an audacious mind,” he hummed with a gentle thunder to his gruff voice, “I must say, I never imagine you to say such lovely things, (y/n). Feel free to keep surprising me,” he said as he set the gift down on a nearby desk. He took your face in both of his hands, ever so gently, as he looked down at you from his towering position. 

His eyes were still harsh, his face still stoic, his lips thin and his jaw so tense. Yet at the same time; he had a light swirl in his gaze, a slight tug at the corner of his mouth, a sort of sensual harshness to his face and jaw that utterly captivated you and spurred on the heat that gathered in your stomach. Your breath shook as you lost yourself in his eyes. As you truly lost yourself to the blooming love that glowed inside of you.

“Severus, I was afraid you didn’t feel like-, that you didn’t like-, that you didn’t-”    
“Hush,” he said as he leaned in to kiss you again. But his lips never came. He cursed violently and in the next moment you were hidden by him, pressed to his warm chest and you were so shocked you failed to smell the smoke in the room. But there was no missing the sound of an exploding cauldron and, certainly, no way of missing Severus’s hiss as the ruined potion rained down over him as he protected you from the liquid that was heavy and white. 

You started to giggle, you tried to stop as he swore and hissed while potion covered him from head to, well to his butt really, but you simply couldn’t help it. He looked so cute as he whipped his arms and shook his head so potion splattered about from his long black hair. You were fortunately still close to his chest so none rained down on you. 

He swore a few more choice words. You tried to quiet your laughter as he spluttered and glared at you.    
“I’m sorry Severus, it’s just, we forgot and you don’t-, you never-”    
“No, I do not. Apparently, audacity is not your only surprising gift. You’re quite the distraction as well. Obviously.” You blushed again and lowered your head at his snarled words.    
“But, I do enjoy the way you distract,” he murmured ever so gently as his fingers yet again tipped your head back from where he held them under your chin.    
“It’s, audaciously distracting to be in your presence like this. With no boundaries of courtesy or distance of caged emotions.” You looked at him with widened eyes,  _ so you do feel as I do? Truly?  _ You thought but you did not dare to utter the words aloud. 

“Can I expect you to distract me again soon?” he asked on a deep rumble. You blinked and then swallowed.    
“If you wish, if, if you allow me to,” you stuttered out with a shy voice and your knees shook a bit. He was  _ the _ Severus Snape after all. Not only was he a busy man but he was also quite private and closed off. Not to mention feared and even loathed by some students and you had noticed he always avoided spending his free time with anyone. So as he nodded in agreement to your question you could not help but to smile so widely your cheeks hurt and all you wanted to do was to kiss those lips again. 

But in that precise moment, a few drops of potion ran down from his hair, down his forehead and then down his nose. You giggled yet again before you stroked away the liquid as he nearly crossed his eyes to watch the movement of your finger and that only made your giggle turn into laughter as he looked adorably ridiculous. Nothing like the notorious dungeon bat of darkness.

“A sweet laugh as well,” he grumbled on a snorting chuckle and you tried to suffocate the laughter.   
“Well, I’m sorry, you’re just so adorable,” you laughed out and he arched a brow at you while his face hardened to near stone.   
“Be glad I’m fond of you...” he huffed out as his eyes turned darker. _Okay, note to self, do not call him adorable unless you want to make him pissed as the hornets of a kicked hornet’s nest._ _Even, even if he is adorable._ You whipped out your wand to clear away the potion and the hardened lines of his face softened as you smiled at him. He nodded and you flicked your wand. He was clean but your thoughts were dirty as he gazed into your eyes and a warm shiver travelled down your back...


	3. A line of chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** This fic has a section that is split and marked _male gender_ and _female gender_ \- I wanted to give at least a little more explicit content and to do that I felt it was best to do two sections (one for female genitalia and one for male genitalia) so I didn’t have to be so vague and could write a bit more freely. I hope you are okay with this setup! Everything is still GN in the sections except the physical aspects of you and the sections are almost identical except what Snape does to your body.
> 
>  **ABBR.:** | (y/n) - Your Name |

> **_2000; Potioneer, 40 Years_ **

You were being as silent as you could while you prepared breakfast for the birthday man. _Forty years, I can’t believe he’s turning forty. It’s, it’s insane. Where did the time go?_ You thought as you ordered the table with a firm whipping of your wand. Plates, cutlery, cups and the food gently floated into place. You pointed your wand at the coffee pot and it swayed towards the table before it sat itself down on a little holder with an everglowing flame underneath to keep it warm. 

You rubbed your hands together, a slight smile across your face. Your husband was sleeping upstairs with no clue about what you had planned for the day. _Well, he did say I was audacious, even if it was quite a while ago now._ You chuckled to yourself as fond memories of the first birthday you had celebrated him on floated through your mind. It had been a mess of emotions and potion. But everything had turned out alright in the end as you had now spent twelve years together. 

You took a moment to check everything before you nodded to yourself, checked the time and saw it was nearly eleven in the morning as you strode off to wake Severus from his deep slumber. You tipped as quietly as you could through the little house and upstairs, opened the bedroom door and stepped inside of the cosy little bedroom with a bed that was frankly too big for the room; which made the room look smaller than it actually was. 

Your heart skipped a beat as he laid on his back, his black hair spread out across the pillow and his chest gently rose and sunk in the midday sunlight that seeped through the little windows. The cover was bunched up at his waist, his upper body on display for you to drool over. He truly was gorgeous. His dark chest hair dusted with greying hairs, his tummy a little softer than a few years ago; but his skin was as pale as ever. You smiled at the sight. You adored him, His body, heart, soul and mind. All of him. 

You gave yourself a moment to just appreciate what you had, what was yours. Who you belonged to and lived with, who you were growing old with and made memories with each day that passed. He made you whole. Made life beautiful and heaven felt useless compared to your life. _I’m so lucky to have you darling,_ you thought as you stepped closer to the bed. 

You stroked his shoulder, kissed his cheek and whispered to him that it was time to wake up as you giggled out a ‘sleepy head’. For he was. He would sleep the days away if you allowed it. Nights, not so much. He never came to bed before midnight and rarely rose before ten in the morning unless you woke him up - or he had a meeting with a customer or company provider of one sort or another. 

He grumbled and groaned as he turned his head away from you.  
“Come on darling, it’s time to wake up,” you said a little louder and petted his shoulder a little harder.  
“No,” he groaned out and you rolled your eyes.  
“Always such a fuss to get you out of bed,”  
“It’s warm and comfortable,” he grumbled and you smiled.  
“Well, I made breakfast, your favourite.” His head jerk back towards you and his eyes were suddenly wide open.   
“Really?”  
“Really,” you said on a nod and he smiled at you. 

You both ate, drank coffee and enjoyed the silence. Severus truly weren’t a morning person and you had learned through the years to be quiet for the first hour after he woke up. It made for a more pleasant day and a happier husband so you really didn’t mind. Truthfully, you had come to be rather fond of the silence as he allowed you to just look at him. The first few months he had been rather annoyed by this little habit of yours but he had come to accept it, as you had done with the silence. 

When the table was cleared, the dishes put away and Severus had finished his third cup of black coffee, as he read the news seated by the kitchen table, you turned towards him.  
“Darling,” you said to get his attention and he looked up, “happy birthday.” He smiled at you while he folded the newspaper and placed it on the table as the clock struck twelve.  
“Thank you, love,” he said and the difference between this birthday and the first struck you in that moment of time. 

“Still think your birthday is not worth celebrating?” you asked and you saw in his eyes that he immediately understood what you were referring to. He shook his head.  
“No, not anymore. I’m rather, rather fond of it now.” You giggled and went over to him, he opened up his arms and you stepped in between his legs as he embraced you around your waist and you kissed the top of his head. 

His hair smelled like sage, copper, smoke and sheets. He needed a shower. Not that it smelled bad, but it smelled of work and you didn't want to be reminded of that on his birthday.   
“Come on, let’s take a bath,” you mused and he leaned his head back to look at you. His black hair hung down behind him and you ran your fingers through it.  
“I showered two days ago,” he said with a furrowed brow. You sighed.  
“Take a bath with me.” You stepped out of his seated embrace and he rose without any further remarks. 

The water was warm and felt gentle to your skin as you snuggled into Severus’s chest and his arms folded around you. You hummed in delight as the gentle scent of honey and vanilla filled your nose from the soap you had poured into the water earlier.  
“I love you, (y/n),” he whispered before his lips graced your head.  
“And I love you,” you breathed out. He hugged you tighter and his naked skin against your own felt utterly delightful. 

You took a moment to just enjoy it, enjoy the cuddling and closeness. But thoughts of his birthday came and you felt a small, slightly wicked smile tug at your lips. You allowed your hands to stroke his legs on either side of you. Up and down, up and down. Gentle movements yet your intent was clear. He grew behind you, hardened and you felt a sense of pride that such simple touch from you could arouse him so hastily. 

You turned around as the water sloshed around your body and some spilt over the edges of the tub. Your mouth started tracing kissed over his shoulder, his neck, his throat and eventually your lips joined with his as you straightened and straddled him. You silently thanked yourself for installing such a large tub and then you silently thanked him for allowing you to decorate and remodel your home through the years however you wanted. 

He purred against your lips and you silently moaned as his strong hands grabbed your hips. You wiggled a tad and he groaned as you were pressed against his hardening erection.  
“Happy birthday,” you whispered.  
“Happy indeed,” he purred back with that deep voice of his. You shivered and heat made your toes curl. 

He nibbled on your bottom lip as your hands cupped his face. Your tongue darted out and licked his upper lip as you ground against him again. You felt a hunger so strong you could barely contain a growl, he did that to you. Still. After twelve years of love and making love, growing and changing, evolving and finding yourselves he still made you ache with want. Still made you boil with lust. Still managed to turn you on so badly you feared you had gone mad for him sometimes. 

Your hand stroked its way down over his chest, his stomach, until you reached his cock. You scooted back a bit and grabbed him with desperate movements. You began to stroke him, he moaned into your mouth and as you stroked a few more times his lips left yours as his head tilted backwards. His eyes closed in bliss produced by your hand. 

He was beautiful, handsome, perfect. Your perfect ideal of a man. That he had a few years on you did truly not matter. That you had been a mere assistant at Hogwarts when the two of you met didn’t matter. That he was so much more than you could ever hope to become did not matter either. All that mattered was that he loved you and you loved him. 

“(Y/n),” he breathed out as you continued to stroke him and your mouth left harsh kisses along his neck and jaw. You nearly came by the sound of his voice uttering your name with such need and want.  
“I love you,” you moaned against his skin and he shivered beneath you. You stroked harder, used the tempo he loved and panted into his ear as you asked him to come for you. 

He groaned, tensed, and by your hand, he came undone. You felt such pride, such joy at seeing him unravel beneath you as his face was strained with pleasure and his lips gently parted as he sucked in air to calm himself.  
“You’re beautiful when you cum,” you whispered as you kissed his cheek with pure love. 

He chuckled and raised his head as his eyes locked with yours. They were such beautiful pits of swirling darkness and gentle stardust that spellbound you without falt each time they gazed into your own. You kissed his thin lips and he moved his hand from your hip to your groin. You shivered with delight as he stroked and graced your aching sex with his harsh hand. 

~ _Female Gender~_

He encircled your clit, stroked it and made you squeeze your eyes shut in delight. His hand and fingers felt so good against your pussy you could barely take the pleasure.  
“Look at me,” he said gruffly and you did. You looked at him as his fingers danced between your folds and eventually pushed inside you only to be greeted with hot, wet warmth. You moaned in delight as his thumb stroked your clit while his fingers pumped in and out of your opening. Just how you wanted it. 

You bit down on your bottom lip as his eyes held you captive. He wanted to see you, wanted to see all things you felt and enjoy all things he made you feel. He was dominant in his ways with you and you marvelled at his stern command no matter what situation you were in. He made you feel safe and because of that, he could do whatever he pleased with you. 

He pumped you harder, pushed another finger inside as his thumb never relented on the onslaught of your clit. Your muscles were tensing, your hands on his shoulders hardened as you felt your climax arrive with a flurry of moans and gasps. Your body shook as he gently eased you of your high with measured pumps and strokes before his fingers glided out of your clenching pussy and he looked too pleased with himself as you panted and shook where you sat, still straddling him, in the tub. 

_~Male Gender~_

He encircled your cock, stroked it and made you squeeze your eyes shut in delight. His hand and fingers felt so good against your hardened flesh you could barely take the pleasure.  
“Look at me,” he said gruffly and you did. You looked at him as his fingers surrounded your erection and started to pump you ever so gently as your heat radiated against his cool palm. You moaned in delight as his thumb stroked your tip while his fingers held a firm grasp of your most delicate body part and stroked you tenderly. Just how you wanted it. 

You bit down on your bottom lip as his eyes held you captive. He wanted to see you, wanted to see all things you felt and enjoy all things he made you feel. He was dominant in his ways with you and you marvelled at his stern command no matter what situation you were in. He made you feel safe and because of that, he could do whatever he pleased with you. 

He pumped you harder, pushed down and pulled up as his thumb never relented on the onslaught of your cocks peak. Your muscles were tensing, your hands on his shoulders hardened as you felt your climax arrive with a flurry of moans and gasps. Your body shook as he gently eased you of your high with measured pumps and strokes before his fingers slipped away from your softening cock and he looked too pleased with himself as you panted and shook where you sat, still straddling him, in the tub. 

_~Gender Neutral~_

You both were dressed in soft clothes and thick robes after the enjoyable bath. Severus sipped on another cup of coffee while reading a book on the newest potions to hit the market as you sipped on a cup of tea and read a rather outrageous book of love and lust. It was quite enthralling, so enthralling in fact that you forgot about the time. 

It was past three in the afternoon before you looked up from the crisp pages only to see that Severus’s armchair was empty, the book he had been reading laid on the little side table and the sound of cooking were heard from the kitchen.  
“Shit!” you hissed out as you threw away the blanket you had at some point pulled over your legs and discarded the book only to hurry to the kitchen. 

“Severus, darling, it’s your birthday,” you said as you stepped in and found him busy by the stove.  
“And?”  
“You shouldn’t do the cooking,” you said as your arms wrapped around his waist and the delicious smell of boiled chicken with herbs wafted up your nose. He merely chuckled and kept on adding spices to the boiling pot before him. 

“Seriously, I can-”  
“I’d like to survive this birthday, thank you very much.” You pouted at his words, _it’s not like I’ve tried to poison you!_ He arched a brow and you growled at him. He could sense your annoyance with him.  
“Last time you almost burned the house down, the time before that you nearly flooded the kitchen, the time before that you almost covered yourself in boiling water and the time before that you tried to serve me some sort of concoction that could probably have killed the devil himself if she consumed it and the time before that-” You threw your hands up in the air.  
“Alright, alright, I get it. I’m a hazard in the damn kitchen Mr Master Cook!” you spat out with a slight hiss to your voice. But yet again, he merely chuckled. You had to do your darndest not to crack up at his little devil joke either. It was clear the devil was a male by popular opinion but Severus firmly believed the devil had to be a woman - even if neither of you believed in such muggle things. You had had a long discussion on the whole thing though, and you actually agreed with him as he had said 'hell has no fury like a woman scorn and if hell can't compete then the only logical thing is that a female rules it, a woman is the devil'. 

“Honey, love, you are an excellent baker - as long as it doesn’t involve the stove, so just stick with that. I can cook just fine-”  
“No, you are not just able to perform the task of cooking _just fine,_ you’re fucking brilliant at it and I’m not as good as you, I am well aware Mr Look At Me Cook Like I’m a Master Chef, so don’t-” But you interrupted yourself as he looked at you with a puzzled look.  
“What?” you spat. Annoyed at his cheerful features.  
“Well, I think you might have mastered the art of spiteful compliments, love,” he said on a shrug and you had no words after that. He was infuriating at times but by Merlin how you loved him for all his perfections and imperfections. As he did with you.

“Fine, I will stay out of your hair. Do your swish-swash-stirring in peace.” He laughed at you, a rumbling sound that cushioned your heart in clouds of bliss, and gave your forehead a quick kiss before you muttered some choice words under your breath and left the kitchen behind you. 

You ate a while later and Severus poured you a glass of wine before he poured one for himself. It had become somewhat of a tradition. You shared a bottle of wine on his birthday, shared a bottle of cider on your birthday and a small bottle of brandy was shared during Christmas and New Year. Other than those three occasions, you never consumed any alcohol. 

Some found it strange, but you both had your reasons for it. Severus’s father had been a drunk, your (relative) and (relative) had been drunks as well. It ruined families, useless overconsumption of alcohol. Neither of you wanted that so you had your three bottles per year and that was all. In all honesty, it only made the stuff taste better to have it so rarely.

You clinked your glasses and took a sip each. You handed over a little gift to him as you had placed your glass on the table. His eyes widened and a slight smirk covered his thin lips. The gift looked exactly like the one you had given him the first time you ever presented him with such a thing. Only a little bit larger. You blushed ever so slightly as he smiled widely at you with soft and warm eyes. 

“Happy birthday, Severus,” you said and grabbed your glass. He tore open the wrappings, _such difference compare to the first time. Perhaps, I have managed to make him confident in the fact he will always receive gifts on his birthday. Perhaps he feels safe in that, perhaps he truly does enjoy his birthday now. Well, no, that’s not a perhaps. I know he does._

Your thoughts raced through your mind as he was yet again, after twelve years, met with a black box with silver lettering on top that spelt _‘Brelixion’_. The exclusive, expensive shop for potion-making. Not that you had a low income or anything like that anymore. No, both of you could buy most of what you wanted with your own firm doing so well. But still, it was an expensive shop and the object was worth some awe. 

Severus opened the lid and peeked inside. His eyes softened and you felt a gentle warmth curl its way through your veins. He was happy. That was all you wanted.  
“Love, thank you,” he said gently with that deep voice of his that you loved so much. You were the only one to ever be so fortunate as to hear that gentle sound from between his lips.  
“Do you like it? It goes with the first one,” you said and he nodded.  
“I do,” he stated as his eyes went from yours and back to the gift. 

“I shall take it with me at all times,” he stated and you knew he meant for work. It pleased you to hear as you already knew he always had his first gift with him in that leather bag of his that could fit more things than logically possible. _Thank you undetectable extension charm,_ you thought on a light smile. Your mind wandered and in the silence, you pondered on the next little gift you had planned. Well, it wasn’t so much a gift, more like an experience but still. 

The day passed gently, there were a few cards that arrived by owl from around the globe addressed to Severus. Customers, potion masters and old colleagues - old friends even - and you were thrilled for him as he had been such a lonely man a few years back and had so low hopes each time January and his birthday came around. But not anymore. It was all different now. Not only the birthday but he and you as well. Different, the same, but different. 

Darkness had crept in nearly three hours ago and you felt a slight tingle in your body as you gathered your courage to try something new. Something Severus would no doubt find audacious. He’d most likely call you wicked and you truly hoped for that as it was a word he rarely used to describe you, actually, it was only uttered by him if you did something wickedly delightful to him that also surprised him. And you hoped, that this evening, would be such a thing so as to garner such praise. 

“Darling?” you said to get his attention, he hummed a little.  
“Come to bed with me.” He looked up from his book.  
“Love, it’s only seven.”  
“I know,” you smiled out with sparkling eyes and a slight blush across your cheeks. His eyes widened ever so slightly as he raised his brows. He was most likely thinking about the bath you had enjoyed together in the late morning already. But he nodded and you both got up. You ushered him upstairs, saying you’d only be a minute. 

He went upstairs to your bedroom while you headed for the kitchen. In the fridge stood a chocolate cake topped with whipped cream and a few strawberries. ‘Lovely Forty’ was swirled across its top in white chocolate sauce. You grabbed it and put it on the counter. You shed your clothes right there in the kitchen as beneath you wore, well, nothing.  
“Either he’ll die of laughter or this will go hella good,” you whispered to yourself as you took a steadying breath and placed twelve candles on the cake - one for each birthday you had celebrated with him. 

You walked gently through the house with the cake in your hands, all the candles lit and the light danced across your naked skin. With your foot, you pushed the door open just as Severus had removed his shirt. His socks and slippers were already in a heap on the floor. He stood in only silky, black pyjama pants before you and the sight was quite something. 

“Happy birthday,” you said again and your voice was slightly low as shyness took over for a moment. He arched a brow, his eyes harshly roved over you and the cake for an eternity before a hint of a smile curved his lips and the dark pits that were his beautiful eyes swirled with want.  
“Happy indeed,” he said for the second time that day and confidence unfurled and bloomed within you as all shyness melted away under his loving gaze. 

There was chocolate everywhere. Literally. In your hair, on your nose, between your legs, on your feet, your elbows and tummy, your shoulder and fingers and knees. Everywhere. You were a chocolate covered mess along with the sheets and Severus seemed to be more than happy to continue making you a complete mess with the cake you had worked hard on. But you had other plans. 

As he was busy licking cake off your inner thigh he did not notice you had reached for your wand, the wand you had cleverly hidden beneath the cake as you walked up many moments ago. You smiled as you flicked your wand, a belt came flying from the nearby wardrobe and in the next moment Severus was bound beneath you with his hands above his head and a look of surprise covered his face.  
“(Y/n), what in the world are you-” Your messy finger covered his lips as you smiled at him with warmth and yearning.  
“My turn,” you simply stated and he breathed out harshly through that gorgeous hooked nose of his. 

You had never bound him before, he had bound you but never the other way around. _Well, we haven’t ever played with food in the bed before either so, some firsts being crossed. Still, after twelve years we have firsts,_ the thought made you excited and you removed your messy fingers from his lips that were messy as well. You giggled as he had chocolate on that pretty nose of his and all around his cheeks. You bent down and licked it off. 

With your finger dipped in chocolate from the centre of the cake you began to draw a line, from his chin to his cock. You had to take some new chocolate a few times but in the end, you had a nice little path to travel.  
“Oh, such a messy mess,” you said as you splattered some extra chocolate over his chest and stomach. He chuckled and sighed at your mischief.  
“Oh we _are_ wickedly audacious today,” he said and vibrations shot through you from his nearly hoarse voice. The words made you purr.  
“Guess I’ll have to clean you up, my birthday man…” 

You lowered yourself, your lips graced his jaw and you nibbled between soft kisses. He hummed in delight as you worked your way down. Licking, lapping, kissing and nibbling.  
“You taste good paired with chocolate,” you purred out against his chest as you ground against his cock that you were sure was nearly painfully hard beneath you as you straddled him.  
“But it’s nearly a shame to pair such a lovely flavour with something so simple,” you breathed out to take a deliberate pause as you knew your words were ambiguous, “as mundane chocolate.” He took a shaky breath and you gave one of his nipples a hard lick. He bucked and you moaned. 

“I love you,” he whispered as you continued your journey down his stomach, licking and loving him every bit of the way.  
“And I love you,” you breathed out against his pale skin as you continued to press your tongue against it. You were devouring the chocolate and consumed him fully in your mouth as you arrived at his erection where the line of chocolate ended.  
“(Y/n).” You smiled as you licked and sucked. His thundering voice that articulated your name was all you needed to hear at that moment. 

You were consumed by lust and love. He was consumed by you until he reached his highest point and released himself with a loud growl of adoration for you and your mouth. It was, for him, one of the greatest birthdays in history. Not because you loved him so audaciously wickedly with cake and licks but because you simply loved him. Fully, wholeheartedly and completely. That was the greatest gift, you by his side through life and you knew it before he ever had to utter the words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Thank you for your time and commitment, I hope you feel it was worth it! :D <3  
> Let's wish Snape a Happy Birthday once more and I hope you all have a lovely day! ^^ <3


End file.
